<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Sorry by Ashlynjade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561182">Be Sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlynjade/pseuds/Ashlynjade'>Ashlynjade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Virgil’s brother [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Is Scared Of The Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Insecurity, Kidnapping, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlynjade/pseuds/Ashlynjade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Is that Paranoia?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil &amp; Creativity | Roman &amp; Logic | Logan &amp; Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Virgil’s brother [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Watch Your Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the whole incident with Paranoia, Virgil distanced himself from his brother.<br/>
Paranoia noticed this almost immediately as Virgil never seemed to want to stay in the same room as him anymore.<br/>
Paranoia was convinced that it was that princes fault, actually no, he was sure of it.<br/>
He watched from a distance as they cuddled each other, Virgil filling the prince’s mind with praise instead of fear, it was disgusting.<br/>
It was utterly disgusting and pathetic how much praise came out of his brothers mouth for that man.<br/>
He hasn’t even heard them argue!<br/>
He didn’t even understand how they even functioned effectively as a couple!<br/>
He sighed as he watched their stupidity, he ｓｉｇｈｅｄ as he watched his brother fall head over heels for this one man.<br/>
He vowed to himself that he would break this spell that held his brother back... back from his true potential.<br/>
He would make sure that the prince paid the price and suffer for hypnotizing his brother...<br/>
It was only a matter of time...<br/>
Before he would be forced to step down as another took his place...</p><p>Roman jumped now every time one of the sides doors opened, expecting every time for there to be smoke pouring out ready to grab him. The other sides started to notice his now jumpy nature looking at him with concern whenever it happened and went to comfort him after every time it happened.<br/>
They never questioned him about it though, as they were concerned that Roman would get to stressed, so naturally they asked Virgil.</p><p>“Virgil, kiddo is there anything going on with Roman?” Patton asked first, concerned plastered on his face.<br/>
“Yes, I must inquire about this topic as well, do you know anything?” Logan joined the conversation with curious eyes. Virgil started to figit with his hoodie nervously avoiding eye contact with everyone while he hopped between feet.<br/>
Thomas brought his hands up signaling to everyone “ok guys we all promised to try not to spook him today, so try to cool it with the questions.” The others nodded, Thomas then continued “Now Virgil? We all have been curious about the whereabouts of Roman, do you happen to know anything about that?”<br/>
Virgil nodded but then went silent.<br/>
“Ok.....” Thomas’s voice trailed off awkwardly “can you tell us?”<br/>
“He’s in my room sleeping.” Virgil said quickly and the others sighed in relief, Virgil looked at them confused.<br/>
Patton was first to answer his question “sorry kiddo, we were just worried as he has seemed very spooked recently and we wanted to know if we could help.”<br/>
Virgil nodded understanding their concerns but “Well this all started when my brother, Paranoia tried to basically kill him after he threw me...” Virgil sighed struggling to keep his eyes from watering “I’ve been protecting Roman ever since.” Patton’s hands flew over his mouth in shock “is he ok?!” Virgil nodded “I’m scared though that if he sees my brother again then, he might just shut down...” Everyone nodded understanding the situation, “this was a bad idea! I better just go to check up on Roman...” Virgil sighed sinking out while everyone waved goodbye.<br/>
He appeared in his room and sighed in relief when he watched Roman’s form comfortably curled up in his bed.<br/>
He slowly walked up to the edge of the bed sitting down softly, Roman shifted in his sleep at the sudden weight on the bed, and cracked an eye open. “It’s just me Roman” Virgil reassured watching as Roman nodded sitting up and rubbing his eyes.<br/>
“Wh-where were you?” Roman asked yawning, Virgil laughed “I was talking to the others about...you know, our situation right now.” “Oh...” Roman responded simply putting his head down, “hey don’t worry! I won’t let him hurt you again, you know that right?” Virgil asked using his finger to gently raise Roman’s chin up to face him. Roman nodded looking up at Virgil’s worried face, “I know you wilL!-“<br/>
Roman’s voice ended in a scream as he noticed how black smoke poured into the room from the doorway. Virgil huffed in frustration “give it up Paranoia! You’re not taking Roman!”<br/>
Laughter filled the room as Virgil backed up looking warily in all directions, trying to find the source.<br/>
Suddenly Roman screamed as his arm was being grabbed by smoke and began to drag him across the bed. Virgil grabbed Roman cradling him to keep the smoke from carrying him away, Virgil’s clouds came at their defense surrounding them completely.<br/>
“Awww Virgil I’m just trying to protect you~”<br/>
Virgil’s head whipped to the far corner of the room spotting right where Paranoia stood.<br/>
“You know that he will only end up hurting you right? That’s all his kind do, they act innocent but they really are out to destroy ot-“<br/>
Virgil interrupted holding Roman closer “You don’t know anything about him...you took one damn look at him and immediately dragged him down into your room and beat him!”<br/>
Roman gasped through the confrontation, the voices in his head returning,<br/>
“Disgusting!”<br/>
“You can’t even apologize correctly!”<br/>
“Utterly pathetic!”<br/>
“Anxiety only pities you!”<br/>
“He’s gonna hurt you one day!<br/>
Or his brother will!”<br/>
He then gasped sharply as he felt Virgil practically shaking with power, with magic.<br/>
“I’m not afraid to hurt you right now Paranoia!”<br/>
Paranoia chuckled “that’s harsh Virgil! I’m your own flesh and blood and you’re so willing to fight me just like that? So cruel~”<br/>
Virgil laughed contemptibly “why would I care if you’re trying to hurt  the ones I care for?!”<br/>
Paranoia leaned in closer to Roman making sure not to touch the barrier of clouds, “someday brother, you will understand the joy of making others feel fear, as that is what we do! Don’t you get it?! That is what WE ARE! We ARE FEAR!” Paranoia sighed “we have no use getting in relationships if that is all we will cause...”<br/>
Virgil looked up at Paranoia disbelief in his eyes “you’re wrong brother...we can cause more then just...fear.”<br/>
Paranoia then started to laugh “how truly pathetic has my brother become to believe that unmistakable lie?!” Paranoia’s head snapped up to face Roman staring deep into his eyes. “You are to blame aren’t you, little prince? You poisoned my brother’s mind with L I E S but don’t worry Virgil! I’ll help you break free from his grip! I’ll<br/>
S A V E you! He may be manipulative now but I’ll turn him into no threat at all! It will all go back to normal after he’s gone from the picture!”<br/>
Paranoia attempted to grab Roman but Virgil quickly put Roman behind him facing his brother himself. “If you want to kill Roman then I guess you’ll have to kill me too Paranoia!”<br/>
“So be it then!”<br/>
That was the moment Virgil realized that this wasn’t his brother...<br/>
This was E N V Y<br/>
One of the only sides who could stand against him and his brother, and it appears that his brother...lost against it.<br/>
“Y-you’re not my brother are you?” Virgil asked in disbelief shocked at how easily his brother was replaced.<br/>
The lookalike smiled...<br/>
E N V Y smiled “nope! I’m not!~” they practically sang hopping up and down “you finally figured it out! And only after 10 minutes wow you’re better than I<br/>
thought!~”<br/>
Virgil stared at the creature...<br/>
How could they have perfectly replicated his brother?! How could he not notice?!</p><p>“Get out! Stop using my brother’s body and voice!” Virgil demanded but then Envy quickly snatched Roman from his grasp and disappeared...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Envy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happened...?</p><p>How did Envy take control of Paranoia?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be sure to comment! I love reading them!😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil screamed...<br/>
He screamed in anger and frustration as his friend, his lover was taken away from him again!<br/>
But if who he thought was Paranoia is Envy, then where is his actual brother...?
He ran out of his room sprinting down the hallway to where his brother’s door should be and banged on the wall rapidly.<br/>
‘Envy could mimic people but could never go inside their rooms so maybe!’<br/>
“Paranoia?! A-are you okay in there?! Envy got out again and he’s disguised as you! H-he took Roman!” Virgil desperately called out, but heard no answer.<br/>
He then gasped as the door to his brother’s room appeared before him but much lighter then it should be...<br/>
He could see how it practically pulsed in and out almost fading... He desperately slammed against the door, whatever Envy did to take his brothers place was making his brother’s door fade,<br/>
H I S brother was fading.<br/>
He slammed feeling his body bruise under the force...but he didn’t care, he needed to save his brother.<br/>
“Patton!” He called out “Logan?!” He cried “Thomas?!!” He screamed desperately...<br/>
then he heard multiple pairs of steps coming towards him as him slammed into the wall repeatedly.<br/>
“What seems to be the problem?” Logan answered first watching questionably as he slammed into the barely visible door.<br/>
“M-my brother! My REAL brother is hurt and I need to get through!” Virgil yelled frustration dripping in his tone.<br/>
Thomas came running up behind Logan out of breath, Logan turned to face him “Thomas I need you to think about paranoia inducing thoughts, anything to get us in this room!”<br/>
Thomas nodded frantically closing his eyes and thinking closely “darkness...alone...helpless!”<br/>
They all started to sink Virgil being the first to melt through the floor.<br/>
They all heard Virgil scream as they made it through to the room, only to find Paranoia...the REAL Paranoia passed out and much paler then he should be.<br/>
Virgil ran up to his brother cradling his head “brother...? What...what did Envy do to you...?” Virgil sobbed silently.</p><p>The real Paranoias POV</p><p>1 week ago....</p><p>He hacked up blood as he fought back against the bitter thoughts of Envy, he wouldn’t give in no...he couldn’t give in.<br/>
He wouldn’t allow Envy to take control, Envy whispers sent chills down his spine.<br/>
“𝓚𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓡𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷”<br/>
He stumbled his back hitting the wall as the thought ran through his skull.<br/>
“𝓥𝓲𝓻𝓰𝓲𝓵 𝓲𝓼 𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓮”<br/>
He slammed his hand against the wall “my brother isn’t yours...” he growled “you won’t get him...”<br/>
The voice of Envy cackled<br/>
“𝓞𝓱 𝓗𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓸𝓻...𝓘 𝓪𝓵𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓭𝔂 
 𝓗 𝓐 𝓥 𝓔!”<br/>
Paranoia’s head then felt like it was being split in half as he stumbled and fell to the ground covering his head while groaning in pain.<br/>
Then it suddenly stopped and he looked up in horror as they stood before him, they bowed their head down to his level. Their silky black hair glistening even in the darkness and their green eyes looking at him with distain.<br/>
He watched as they shifted shaping their form into an all to familiar shape... h i s shape.<br/>
They then grabbed his head violently and started to sap his power from him, along with his strength.<br/>
He watched as his usual white smoke turned pitch black as it swirled around the creature.<br/>
He gasped, frantically flailing as they took everything he had and threw him against the wall like garbage.<br/>
He glared up at them barely having the strength to whisper “don’t...touch....them! Either... of them or I...swear I will kill you!”<br/>
“𝕺𝖍 𝕳𝖎𝖘𝖙𝖔𝖗 𝖉𝖔𝖓’𝖙 𝖜𝖔𝖗𝖗𝖞! 𝕴 𝖜𝖔𝖓’𝖙 𝖍𝖚𝖗𝖙 𝖞𝖔𝖚𝖗 𝖇𝖗𝖔𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖗. 𝕴’𝖑𝖑 𝖏𝖚𝖘𝖙 𝖕𝖑𝖆𝖞 𝖜𝖎𝖙𝖍 𝕽𝖔𝖒𝖆𝖓 𝖋𝖔𝖗 𝖆 𝖇𝖎𝖙... 𝖇𝖞𝖊 𝕳𝖎𝖘𝖙𝖔𝖗!”<br/>
“Don’t....don’t you dare walk away from me you son of a bitch!”<br/>
Paranoia’s vision was already starting to fade...<br/>
He watched Envy’s blurry figure open his room door and lock it already gone as they made their way towards their own door, they had to prepare for when Roman would Inevitably walk past it while going to apologize~ </p><p>Back to present</p><p>Paranoia gasped as he awoke to his brothers tear filled face looking down at him.<br/>
Virgil perked up looking at his face and tackled him in a hug “you’re awake! I knew it! I knew it! You weren’t the one who hurt Roman that day! I knew you couldn’t be that cruel!”<br/>
Paranoia’s eyes widened as he remembered who had knocked him out in the first place, “Envy! Where is he?! What happened?!” He shook his brother’s shoulders demanding answers.<br/>
Virgil looked away “th-they took Roman...but with your help we can find him! We can save him right?!” Virgil looked at his brother, hope in his eyes. Paranoia quickly got up “w-we have to hurry then! Envy is planning to kill Roman!”</p><p>Roman’s POV </p><p>Roman screamed as the darkness surrounded him once more, the Paranoia lookalike dragging him farther and farther into the darkness.<br/>
Roman clawed and scratched trying to get the tight grip off of his arm but it didn’t work.<br/>
He then felt an all to familiar wall touch his back, slowly looking up at the creature he saw that they held a knife.<br/>
He gasped at an idea,
Paranoia and Virgil can sense fear so maybe...
He can signal him!
covering his face, he curled up his back against the wall and screamed at the top of his lungs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Envy<br/>Pronouns: he/they/them<br/>Real name:???<br/>Power:steal strength and looks from others.<br/>Looks: shiny black hair combed to their right side<br/>Height: 6’5<br/>Personality: has no capacity for sympathy or forgiveness. Will use any means to get what they want, has a strong fixation to Virgil and Virgil alone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Why does Envy act like this?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman’s POV </p><p>Envy hissed covering their ears as they listened to Roman’s scream for help, then Roman stopped screaming evident by his heavy breathing as he stared at the side. Envy’s eyes then filled with malice “you really think that just by screaming that they will be able to come save you?! You don’t know a thing about how this works do you? We can control who or what enters our room, which means!~” Envy leaned down into Roman’s ear whispering softly “they can’t save you...”</p><p>

</p><p>Envy raised their knife in the air preparing to strike, “do try to be quiet~” he swung aiming for Roman’s face.<br/>
Roman yelped, quickly jerking to the side away from Envy.<br/>
Roman shakily got on to his feet his adrenaline kicking in “why?! Why are you trying to kill me?!”<br/>
His feet quickly moved to get him out of danger as the dagger swung aiming this time for his arm.<br/>
Envy laughed “You want to know why?!” Roman nodded dodging yet another flurry of attacks, “well I guess i could tell you, you see I can’t feel most things a normal side would. No compassion, no forgiveness no fear... only excitement, envy and of course<br/>
R A G E...” Roman yelped as the blade cut deep into his arm, falling to the ground panting as Envy continued.<br/>
“And when Paranoia saw what you did to his brother he was understandably... angry.”<br/>
Envy leaned down looking into Roman’s fearful eyes as he gripped the knife “You don’t deserve Virgil~” Envy whispered “did you even know how protective I could get...? How merciless I could be...?”<br/>
Roman shook his head “I-I’m sorry...”<br/>
Envy’s head twisted to face Roman their face morphing with rage “if your sorry then why did you do it in the first place?!” Pitch black smoke poured into the room signaling the sudden change in Envy’s emotions.
“I-I don’t k-know!” Roman cried, but then he remembered something...
Roman’s eyes frantically started to search the room, he remembered! He remembered that he dropped his sword in here when he was here last but where was it?!<br/>
The smoke poured in from all angles blocking his vision ‘please please please still be here!’ He panicked as he started to frantically search blindly in the smoke while it was closing in on him, Envy laughed.<br/>
Then Roman found it!<br/>
Raising his sword, he shakily stood up, heaving in his adrenaline rush, “come on Envy! I propose a duel!” Roman stated looking at Envy with determination.<br/>
Envy laughed “a duel...? And what are we fighting for?” They looked at him with curiosity, stepping forward diminishing the smoke.<br/>
“W-we will fight for...” Roman paused thinking closely “my life?”<br/>
Envy grinned “deal~”<br/>
Roman’s eyes widened as Envy’s smoke then formed a pitch black sword just like Roman’s,<br/>
“En guard~”<br/>
Envy then sprang forward slicing through the air laughing manically while Roman just barely managed to dodge each attack. “This is fun! I have never been given permission to kill someone beforehand!~” Envy sang making a cut on Roman’s cheek,<br/>
‘Come on Virgil!’ Roman prayed<br/>
‘I can’t fight him off forever! Please Virgil!’<br/>
Roman hopelessly swung his sword blocking the knives blows while Envy cackled<br/>
“you don’t even deserve Virgil! You love him don’t you?~” Roman blushed barely blocking their next attack. “Don’t try to deny it! I can see it in your eyes, your just planning to use him for your sick game! Well I won’t allow it! I’ll protect him from you as if I was his brother!”<br/>
Roman scoffed at the very idea “what?! No I would never do that to him! I-I swear on my honor!” Envy chuckled amused at the prince “ on your honor?! So you think throwing people on the ground is okay then?!” The room darkened...<br/>
Roman averted his gaze, “Hah! I knew it! You don’t feel sorry even after all of this! You  D I S G U S T M E!”<br/>
Envy unexpectedly grabbed Roman up by his shirt making him dangle and drop his sword while Envy brought his to Roman’s throat. “I should just kill you...” Roman yelped as Envy placed his foot on his chest crushing his ribs.<br/>
“W-what ab-bout T-thomas?”<br/>
Envy laughed moving his foot to Roman’s neck “oh I’m sure I could play the role of creativity! All I need to do is be arrogant and boastful every.chance.I.get. You are really easy to copy Roman you know that right?”</p><p>That’s the moment when Virgil and Paranoia busted into the dark room.<br/>
Virgil started shouting at Envy immediately after he saw that Roman’s life was being threatened, “LET HIM GO TAVIO! Don’t make me fight you!” Virgil hissed tackling him to get to Roman’s side.<br/>
Virgil growled in warning quickly grabbing Roman, pulling him back behind him.<br/>
“I knew from the second that you threatened to kill me that you were not my brother.”<br/>
Envy laughed “oh really? I’ll be sure to keep that for future reference, goodbye Virgil see you later~”<br/>
Then he was gone, leaving Virgil carefully holding Roman.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*edited*<br/>Envy<br/>Pronouns: he/they/them<br/>Real name: Tavio<br/>Power:steal strength and looks from others.<br/>Looks: shiny black hair combed to their right side with green eyes<br/>Height: 6’5<br/>Personality: can’t feel sympathy or forgiveness, so they cannot comprehend why people use it. Will use any means to get what they want, has a strong fixation to Virgil because they are mostly made out of Paranoia’s overprotectiveness when it comes to his brother. They can only feel excited, sad, or angry but they have a tendency to switch emotions incredibly fast which makes them seem more childlike.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Envy has the power to override a sides thoughts and emotions, taking over them completely. They also can disguise themselves to get closer to their victims, so to explain Paranoia felt envy as Roman got closer and closer to Virgil but he kept it in check. Until Roman threw Virgil, that’s when Envy took control, perfectly playing the role as Virgil’s brother.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>